Love is a beautiful feeling
by LoveCatValentine
Summary: A BeckxCat Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, here is a BeckxCat story, so I hope you like it! =)**

Walking up to my locker, I could see Jade standing there, the girl I love, the girl of my dreams. She smiled, which was rare. Unless of course she was watching someone else's gloom and unhappiness, but that's just Jade. She's nice, kind of, once you get to know her. She walked up to me, and kissed me passionately. We pressed our lips for what seemed like hours. She finally pulled back and gave me another one of her smiles. I grinned at her back. The bell went, which ment it was time for double-class with Sikowitz. He was a fantastic teacher, a little...stange, but I don't mind.

Walking into class, I saw André and Robbie peforming. Robbie was stood, arms folded, and André was pacing up and down the stage. It looked like the was acting out and arguement, but I didn't know for sure since Sikowitz began to clap, indicating that it had ended. As everyone found a seat to sit on, the class began. He began demonstrating and peforming different drama techniques, such as realism and freeze frames. I smiled, as I knew this would be a piece of cake. As I glanced around, Jade was smiling, but she wasn't looking over at me, she was looking somewhere else. Confused, I turned my attention to the front of the class.

"Now," Sikowitz began "Time for our monthly project. You are going to get into pairs and I will give each pair an indiviual task. The pairs are chosen by me."

The class groaned. I didn't mind, but I secretly hoped I wouldn't go with Jade, or we'd never get any work done.

"Now, listen up. The pairs are as following. Robbie and Sinjin. Beck and Cat..."

Sikowitz continued calling out names, but I wasn't paying much attention. I turned around to see the red-headed girl wave at me, with a big grin on her face. I smiled back at her, I have only had her as a partner once before when we was practicing stage-fighting, and she was brilliant. I was quite happy with my partner, I looked at Jade, expecting a death glare, yet she was still staring, still smiling. It was actually kind of freaking me out.

For the next hour and a half I listened to Sikowitz babble on. As the bell went, I picked up my bag and headed towards Cat.

"Hey Cat?" I called to her.

"Yeah?" She replied, smiling.

"You want to start practising tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure! Could we do it at your place? My house is..." She cut off, smile faded.

"Awesome! Yeah, we can." I said, confused a little.

_Later, 8:46pm_

As I was feeding my fish, I heard a timid knock on the door, I walked up to the door, and opened it. There was Cat, soaking wet.

"Cat? Why are you so wet?" I asked her, surprised.

"It's raining..." she said, looking close to tears.

"You walked here? Why didn't you ring, I could of picked you up" I immediately felt bad.

Cat went silent.

"Well...come on in." I smiled at her, and she entered my home.

I gave her a towel and made her some hot chocolate. She said thanks.

Something weird happened.

All of a sudden, her eyes looked amazing, her hair was beautiful. She had the cutest dimples, her look...so innocent. I got butterflies in my stomach, suddenly running out of things to say. I felt sweat appearing on my forehead, my heart about to explode. My cheeks flushed, I was burning up. I suddenly had the urge to lean over and kiss her on her soft pink lips.

"Beck?" She asked

I suddenly snapped back into normal mode.

"Y-yeah?" I responded, trying to be as normal as possible. Psh, wasn't going well.

"Sikowitz said our project theme was romance."

Romance? Oh god!

**I really hope you like it. I would always appreciate reviews and stuff, and maybe a suggestion for another couple? Any couple is good, except if its some other couple to do with Beck or Cat...because that wouldn't help. And Jade needs a new love intrest, but who? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and favourites! Means alot to me! Need couples though, especially for Jade, but who? André? Tori? Even Sinjin? Help me out guys! Anyway, enjoy...**

_What has gotten into me? _I thought. I was with Jade, the girl of my dreams_. _The girl I love... Yet, I wanted Cat so badly, it was unreal. She was beautiful, amazing personality, funny to be around. She was kind, generous, loveable. Then, I got worried, what if someone got her before I did? How _can_ I even get her? I'm with Jade, and right now, it was something I didn't want. She began telling me the idea's she had come up with, but I just got lost in her chocolate-brown eyes. My attention was only redirected to what she was saying was when she said something about kissing.

"...and at the end we should kiss! Just like a perfect love-story. What do you think?" She beamed at me.

"Huh? Oh right, good idea, but we should leave this untill tomorrow. It's getting late." I said, to hide I wasn't listening.

"Oh," Her smile again faded. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, at school..."

She walked over to the door and opened it. The night was dark, few streetlights, and it was chucking it down with rain. She was about to walk out my RV, when I stopped her.

"Aren't your parents coming to pick you up?" I asked her, and she shook her head, looking sad. It's too dangerous to let her walk out alone. "Well, here, let me give you a lift!"

She grinned and gave my a huge hug. If I am honest, it was the best hug I have ever gotten off _anyone_ ever! I smelt her vanilla-scented perfume, I felt her silky red hair, her soft skin. It lasted for well over a minutes before she retreated. I was stunned, but managed to get my self together before I made myself look like an idiot. Again. I grinned at her. "I'll go get my keys." I said.

I fumbled about for the keys, still shaking from the previous moment. I finally found my keys and grabbed one of my coats. I put it around Cat, who smiled up at me. I returned her smile, and headed out the door, with her following me. I unlocked my car, allowing Cat to get inside. I walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Thank you so much, Beck!" Cat smiled at me.

"No problem, cu-" I was about to say cutie, just like I would to Jade. I quickly turned my head, in fear I was blushing. I was.

"Beck? Are you ok?" She asked me, her voice... so sweet... so innocent.

"Y-yeah, just f-feeling a litttle s-sick." I replied, which wasn't a lie, I really was.

"Aw, are you Ok to drive?" She asked me, look concerned.

"Yeah, I-I'll be fine." I started the car, pulled out of my parents' drive-way and drove to Cat's house.

There was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to do. I wanted to tell her I loved her, kiss her, tell her I'd never leave her side, protect her. I wanted to hold her in my arms, never letting go. I wanted to...

_Wait, stop this, Beck, just stop! You're with Jade! _Itold myself, _Just be glad she can't read minds! Especially not yours, you'll be executed!_

I pulled up at Cat house. It was a huge mansion-like house, with neatly-cut grass and even a _pool! _She gave me another quick hug and ran out of the Car. She still had my jacket, but she was already in her house. I set off, think about tonight. I had three words.

Best. Night. Ever.

**Ok guys, thanks for reading! Not sure if I like this one or not, but no more is coming untill I at least here a suggestion for JadexSomeone. Please review and fave and stuff! Thanks!(:**


End file.
